


Innocent Looking, My Ass (An Essay by James Buchanan Barnes, Aged Old Enough to Have Known Better)

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing, M/M, Steve Rogers’ Sexual Orientation is Double Dog Dare, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: As far as dares went it wasn't the stupidest one he'd ever made but he was pretty sure he was never going to regret it.





	Innocent Looking, My Ass (An Essay by James Buchanan Barnes, Aged Old Enough to Have Known Better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

"I'm just saying, I don't think you could pull it off." Bucky was very careful to not look at Steve as he spoke, knowing his eyes would give him away. He knew he could fake a casual, barely engaged tone though; Steve bought it often enough to be proof of that.

"I used to do it all the time!"

"You were more than half a foot shorter and a hundred whatever pounds lighter back then. The way you look now? Not only do I think you can't do it, I don't think you have it in you to even try."

Steve shook his head. "Ooh, so is that a dare?" 

Bucky chanced a quick glance. Raised eyebrows, pursed lips, and that certain jut to the jaw? He almost had him. Now to reel him in. "I guess. I don't know, does it need to be?"

"If you're seriously telling me you don't think I don't have it in me to fool anyone enough to pass as a woman anymore then yeah, yeah you do."

"Then, Steven Grant Rogers, I," he paused before enunciating each word carefully, "Double dog dare you."

Steve's response, full of an almost humorously unnecessary amount of smug self assurance, was a simple, "Challenge accepted," exactly as Bucky had hoped it would be. 

But then, frustratingly, nothing seemed to come of it.

There were no surreptitious shopping trips, nothing out of the ordinary about Steve's internet search history, no hours spent locked away in the bathroom, no unscheduled trips to a barber. Nothing. Which was just damned disappointing all around. He wanted to see Steve in a dress, damn it!

Three weeks later Bucky was vaguely planning some sort of revenge for Steve's failings and generally questioning his terrible life choices as he picked his way through the throng trying to reach the bar so he could get a beer. Despite there not actually being that many people the place was tiny enough it still gave the feeling of being crowded, which just added to the general ambiance—the buzz of conversations, the hazy lighting, the dark wood paneling, and, most importantly, the complete lack of neon—and generally made him nostalgic for those hole-in-the-wall places that had popped up everywhere after Prohibition ended.

Sitting on one of the stools was Steve. If he was going to be honest with himself he'd have to admit he almost didn't recognize him, not dressed like he was. The wig was good, high quality hair and completely natural looking, and a lace scarf was artfully draped over his shoulders, managing to disguise how broad they were, and the dress… fucking hell, that dress. He was practically poured into the fucking thing, the dark blue silk showing off an impossibly thin waist and an ass that was just begging to be slapped silly.

After pushing his way past the last the last two people between him and his quarry he slipped next to Steve and, one hip pressed against the bar in a picture of nonchalance, asked, "Come here often?" 

"Often enough." Steve licked his beautifully red, full lips and then smiled and Bucky wanted to ravish him right here, right now, decorum be damned. "I've discovered it's a great place to pick up people."

"To pick up people?" Bucky wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

A perfectly manicured finger gestured him closer and when he leaned over Steve whispered in his ear, "As it turns out there are several discreet nooks and crannies to this bar that are just perfect for a quick blowjob."

Bucky's mind stuttered to a stop. "There are? You haven't. Have you? I mean, Steve, really. Really? Are you shitting me?"

"You don't think anyone here would be interested in me?" Impossibly long eyelashes blinked serenely at him. "Are you saying I got all dolled up for nothing and you don't even find me attractive?"

"Dolled up. Hell, Steve, you're beyond fucking dolled up. You're drop dead fucking gorgeous like that. How the hell could you. Would you think I. I can't even. Shit."

Steve ran his hand down Buck's side before grabbing his belt and tugging him closer. "A corset, and the right dress, can do wonders for one's figure, I'm glad you appreciate it. Now what do you say were get out of here and take this somewhere a little more private?"

Swallowing heavily, Bucky just nodded and let Steve lead him away.


End file.
